More than the world
by DemiiGoddess
Summary: Dannielle-Jade Horan is Niall Horans twin sister. What happens when she meets the rest of the band and falls for a certain fluffy-haired boy? Harry Styles/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new story my little muffins! I hope you like it, please review!**

**By the way, for the purpose of this story Niall, Danni, Harry, Steph and Liam are 17, Zayn is 18 and Louis is 19.**

More than the world-

-Chapter 1-

'Dannielle! Danni! D! Dannielle Jade Horan!' I opened my eyes to see my twin brother Niall stood on my bed peering over me.  
'Eurgghh, what Niall?'  
'You have to get up! The lads are coming today remember, they will be here in an hour'  
'Mmmmmkay.'  
'NOW Danni!' he shouted down my ear.  
'Okay baby brother, don't fret, I will be down the stairs looking my best in 57 mins okay' I said ruffling his hair.  
'Only 10 minutes younger' he grumbled walking out of my room sorting his hair. I chucled and sat up. Right here we go...

Considering we were twins me and Niall didn't look anything alike, it was weird. I had long brown hair and emerald eyes whilst he had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. One of the only things we had in common was that we were both pretty short. Niall stood at 5ft 4inches and I was at 5foot 3inches.

I hopped into the shower, dryed and curled my hair that fell half way down my back. And before you say anything it's all real. I then applied some concealer, and thin layer of foundation, a thin line of eyeliner, some mascara and clear lipgloss. I turned to my wardrobe and began to sift through the endless amounts of clothes. I picked out my high waisted shorts with black tights underneath, a baggy Mick Jagger tee tucked into my shorts, a red hollister jacket and my black wedged ankle boots. I gave my self a once over in the mirror and, pleased with how I looked, walked down the stairs.

'So how do I look?' I asked entering the living room and twirling round. I heard a few wolf whistles. 'Beautiful, the hollister jacket is a great touch' I heard an unfamiliar voice say. I turned to face the sofa and saw Niall and 5 other boys sat there smirking at me. 'Shit' I muttered. 'Language Timothy...' scolded Niall.  
'Oh hush little brother' I retorted. A chorus of 'reallys' and 'you didn't tell us that' echoed around the room.  
'So I guess my LITTLE brother here didn't tell you I was older than him. he doesn't tell may people that to be honest...' before I could finish properly a pair of hand grabbed me and pulled me down and began to tickle me.

'Help, please, can't breathe, make-up, kill, shit...' I stuttered out gasping for breath. Finally Niall let go and I stood up glaring at him, and then left the room. I went up to my room and grabbed my phone, just as I left my room I walked into someones chest. 'Sor-' we both began to say at the same time. I looked up and immediatley gasped. My eyes connected with the most beautiful emerald eyes. 'I was ermm, nominated for suitcase duty' he said breaking the silence and motioning toward a pile of bags on the landing. I stepped back smiling. 'I'm Harry by the way' he said. 'I'm Danni..' 'Yeah, I know, his older sister' he chuckled shaking his head, his curls bouncing around. 'Leave those there, I'll have Niall move them later, you coming back down stairs?' I asked. 'Yup!' he said popping the 'p'.

We entered the living room. Harry took a seat but I stayed standing.  
'So it looks like I will be introducing myself, I'm Danni.' I said bluntly.  
'Zayn' said a darker skinned lad who I have to say had amazing hair and was pretty fit. Not as fit a Harry though... Ok stop. I was getting off track.  
'Liam' said a boy with a Justin Bieber hair cut, how I despised Justin Bieber...  
'LOUISS!' screamed a boy who looked older than the rest.  
'Harry' he smirked nodding his head in my direction, I smiled and looked around, there was no where for me to sit. Niall opened his arms realising my predicament inviting me to sit on his knee. I just scowled at him as I was still angry at him. So I walked over to Harry and sat on his knee leaning back against his chest. Niall looked at me shocked. So I decided to play on it.

I turned around so I was facing Harry. I gave him a look and he smirked.  
'So then Harry.' I said stroking his hair 'you okay?'  
'Much better now' he replied snaking his arms around my waist. I giggled and leaned into him. 'Phase 2?' he whispered into my ear. So I lifted my head and lowered my mouth slightly to the right of his mouth and made it look as if we were kissing. I pulled away and looked and the horror-stricken faces of the other lads, especially Niall. I looked at Harry and we began to laugh hysterically.

'God Niall, we wern't actually kissing, you are an utter fool..'  
'Slag' he replied.  
'Calling me a slag wont make you a real boy Pinochio' I replied. The lads all shouted burn. Niall looked like a kicked puppy.  
'Just hug me you fool!' I shouted getting off Harrys knee and throwing my self at Niall. 'N'aaawwww, I love you Nialler..' I cooed  
'Love you too Dan-Jadey!'...

LIKE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW PLEASE! MUCH LOVE LOVELIESS! xxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there again my little chucky eggs! I would like to thankyou for all the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying this already as I aim to please;) now on with the new chapter...

-more than the world

-chapter 2-

' So then, I don't know about you guys but my stomach is calling out for food and I don't think it wants to be put on hold...' Typical Niall, always thinking of this stomach.

'Okay Niall, where to eat?' Asked liam, I already knew the answer...

'Me thinks NANDOOOS!' Niall shouted standing up and causing me too fall to the floor. 'What you doing on the floor Danni?' He asked. 'Oh you know, debating national debt with Barrack Obama, the usual' I said light-heartedly whist standing, 'well ill see you later then guys' I announced whilst walking towards the door, 'why? You not coming?' 'I was invited?' 'Well duh, I wouldn't go to Nandos without my favourite sister now would I? No come on! My stomach is getting impatient...' 'Well I call shotgun!'

We all climbed out of the car and walked, well in my case got dragged by Niall, into Nandos. We took a seat with Louis, Harry and me on one side and Zayn, Liam and Niall across from us. Me and Louis were still arguing. 'Fair's fair Louis, I called shotgun!' I reasoned, 'that's true mate she did call shotgun' agreed Liam. 'But-' Louis began to protest but Zayn cut him off 'can we just order? I'm hungry to you know!' 'Touche!' Agreed Niall with a lot of enthusiasm causing the people on the closest tables to look at us. I apologised and proceeded to call over a waiter.

After we had all ordered the lads began to tell each other about themselfs. Me and Harry kept glancing over at each other and smiling, his dimples would show each time, making my heart melt. 'So then what are planning on doing when you leave school?' Asked Liam ' well I was planning on either becoming a singer of a stylist to the stars, but Niall beat me to the punch on that one...'

Our conversation ended as a waitress came over with our food, "Here you go guys, oh hey Niall and Danni" she smiled, placed our food on the table and walked away, her high pony tail swaying in time with the rhythm of her hips. Niall had a shy smirk on his face "Now you see, food's not the only reason niall likes to come here" I teased. He kicked me under the table "Now, now nialler. Let the girl talk" harry laughed

"Well she's called steph and she was in the same year as us in school. Niall has liked her since year 10, we were good friends. We only see her here because her dad is really protective and wouldn't let her see any of us after we finished from school" I explained "well I can see why niall likes her, she is fffiiiiitttt" Louis spoke. A chorus of nodding heads and mumbled argreements came from around us.

Jelousy flashed into nialls eyes and just as soon as it came it disappeared. "Guy's let niall have this one" liam said digging into his food. Steph was quickly forgetten about as various banter erupted around the table. Apart from the stolen glances between niall and steph. See that's the thing, Steph was always fun loving and care free. She was everybodys was until her mum died and a car crash, she was an only child so it left her with her dad. He became so protective of her, he would ban her from leaving the house apart from to go to school. She tried to get out but he would just beat her. So she became shy and withdrawn at school. People would ask her if she was ok but she would pass it off and change the subject. We only found out after her dad stormed into school one day and literally dragged her out of the school. Steph never came back. Me and niall went round hers a few times but her dad would always answer the door and tell us to go away

"Earth to Danni" harry's hand waved in front of my face. "What? Yes, hello" "you okay? Your like in another world" out the corner of my eyes I saw niall shoot me warning glances "yeah, I'm fine" I smiled. I spent the rest of the meal in silence but laughed at the odd joke as not to arouse suspicion. Why did niall look at me like that?

"Danni can I have a word with you" Niall pulled me to the side as we were walking out "What?" I hissed, pulling my arm from his grip "Don't even think about ever telling the guys about Steph, she has gone through enough" "Oh so that's why you never asked her out! Because you think she has gone through enough?" I half shouted. "Everything ok over here" Steph skipped up to us, a shy smile on her face. "Yeah, we're totally fine, why would we be" Niall nervously answered, he raised his hand to rub the back of his neck. Steph flinched, a look of terror shot across her face and she ran off "Great going, dumb ass" I scowled and dragged niall out of Nando's. I could see by the look on his face, that he already was horrified by what he had done so I said nothing else. The ride back to our house was deadly silent as the others had sensed the tension and didn't want to interfere.

When we reached back home, niall ran straight upstairs. I made my way into the lounge and buried my head into my hands as I flopped onto the settee. A pair of arms wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me into their chest. The tears started to fall, it was never like this when we saw steph but the agruement and her flinch brought back how it was then. Niall was always constantly worried, he cared so much about her. It would eat him up.

I looked up to see that the embrace belonged to Harry "hey, you okay" he asked "and don't think about lying" something about Harrys caring tone made me want to spill it all out but I wouldn't, couldn't do that to Niall "Its just that we had a bad argument, that's all" I calmed myself down. That when I noticed that Louis, Zayn and Liam were stood in front of us. Worry written on their faces. We had only just met and they cared already, niall was right when he told me that they were like brothers. Niall

I stood up, ready to go to Niall when the same arm that embraced me, pulled me back down. "Don't go up just yet. Wait a bit" I gave harry a how-could-you-possibly-know looks "I have an older sister" he shrugged "Fine" I mumbled

A hour later and we were sat watching tv, no_one was really paying attention to the gardening show that was now occupying the screen. All our minds were on Niall. "That's it" I proclaimed, standing up "I'm going to see him"

I gently pushed open his door to see him lay down on his bed, head buried in his pillow. "Oh Niall" I sighed as I sat on the end of his bed "Go away" came the muffled reply from him. "You should know by now that I ain't gonna go anywhere" he huffed before sitting up. I could see that he had been crying. "I can't believe I scared her like that" I hugged him tight. "Don't feel too bad, its not your fault he treated her so bad" He pulled out of the hug and started to pace the room "yes it is"he mumbled, "don't be ridiculous" "but it is" "but it is isn't" "YOU DONT KNOW" he shouted "TELL ME THEN''I shouted back. He stopped "The night he first started to hit her, I said I had gone out with friends, right?" I nodded "well I was at Steph's. We were in her room, we were having a pillow fight, I tripped and we both fell on the bed. We were about to kiss when her dad burst in. He pushed me to the wall. Steph was shouting at him to stop, he slapped her. She told me to get out so I ran out the house, I was a cowered" he sat back down on his bed. "I felt bad so I texted her to meet me in her garden. She sneaked out. I apologised, she said it was ok, I hugged her but her dad came to the back door, he didn't see me so steph told me to run. I did." He looked at me, I nodded my head for him to continue, not trusting my mouth to form the right words. "Whenever she would try to leave her house at night it would be to see me. That day he dragged her out of school. She had taken me to an empty classroom. She told me that she really liked me but it was too hard. She gave me a kiss goodbye when her dad stormed in, he said he had found out about us. And you know the rest" he finished.

I engulfed him into a hug as only a sister would do "Its not your fault, I don't care what you say. You liked each other, you still do" "but what about when me and the boys go to london to do X Factor" "I honestly don't know but you'll never know if you don't try. now come on I bet the lads have trashed downstairs" I stood up "You really shouldn't joke about that, they probably have" niall gave a small smile and lead the way downstairs...

Hope you liked this chapter my licklee munchkins!3


	3. Chapter 3

**2 chapters in the space of 15 minuites! get me! now just caue cause i love all my little cupcakes sooo much i have added two new chapters in one night to make up for the lack of update on 'you are my kryptonite'. but i will be updating that in the next two days! enjoyy and as always please review seeing as i have been so kind to you, Much love lovlies! xxxxxxx**

I nearly collided with nialls back as a entered the lounge. I peered over his shoulder, mess filled the room and the cushions and seat were thrown across the room. Liam was just sat on the floor absorbed totally into cod, guess they found nialls xbox. "Liam" "what the hell happened" I cut niall off. "Huh" he looked up at us. "Do you guys always do that. You know finished each others sentences, I've heard about twins doing that before but" "We can" "if you want us too" niall finished.

Just then Louis came bursting into the lounge from the kitchen "I told you not to mix the nibbles" he moaned at zayn. "Does it really matter" harry took a small bowl off Louis, goodness knows where he's been. "Yes it does" louis defiantly stated pushing his chest out "you never know, I could be allergic to ready salted hula hoops" he popped one in his mouth and pretended to choke, dramatically dropping to the floor. Harry shook his head at his friends foolish behaviour "hey look what I found" he whipped out Twister from behind his back. A mini argument erupted as to who would sit out and spin the board.

"You can only play when you've got this mess sorted out and I'll have the spinner thank you" I snatched it from Harry's hand. "Yeah" niall spoke from next to me crossing his arm trying to be all powerful and demanding but failing. I pushed the back of his head before walking into the kitchen to get a drink.

'Ill have a large Martini, shaken not stirred' I heard a terrible James Bond immpression from behind me. 'I'm afraid that is not legal Mr Styles...' I replied turning to face him. 'Suppose I'll have an orange juice then..' He sighed. Just chuckled and poured another glass full of juice. Just then Louis came running into the room, grabbed my arm and began to pull me to the living room. 'Come on! Its twister time!' As we entered the living room I was surprised to see that it was exactly the way it should be apart from the twister mat set out in the center of the room. 'I'll have the spinner' said liam sitting on the seat furthest away from the game. Smart boy.

Louis insisted on going first, then Zayn, then me, then Niall and finally Harry. The game continued in this order until Louis right arm, that was ment to be on red, gave way causing him collapse onto Nialls left leg, in turn making Niall hit Zayn in the eye with his finger, causing him to lose balance and fall onto Harry, who then swept my right leg from under me, resulting in me landing spralled out across Zayn and Harry. Cracking.

Liam burst into hysterics with tears streaming down his eyes. The other lads got up but I just stayed, lying ontop of the crumpled up plastic sheet. Niall held his hand out and I took it. He pulled me up with a little to much force causing to crash into his chest. I lifted my head. 'Niall, have you been working out?' I asked. He just shrugged and the rest of the lads began to laugh at Zayn and Louis doin the 'the beach is that way' thingy with their 'swans'.

'So what' 'to do next?' Niall finished. 'Arghhh! Will you guys stop that? Its weird!' Screamed Louis. 'We could but' 'we don't want to' I finished Niall this time. Louis just screamed frustratedly and threw himself onto the coach with his hands over his ears.

"Truth or dare" harry smiled sitting down next to louis, "come on girlies" zayn sat down on the floor "Why are you sat there" liam asked "Because its not truth or dare" "if your not sat in a circle" niall finished my sentence. "Seriously guys stop it!" Louis moaned as him and harry slid off the settee and into the circle that had formed.

'Me first! Me first!' Squealed Louis like the 3 year old he mentally is. 'Danni, truth or dare?' 'Truth' 'truthfully give each one of us nick names based on what you think of us' everyone turned, looking at me with anticipation. 'Liam is the buff, sensible one...' Liam grinned, visibly pleased with what I said. 'Zayn is the quiet, tall, dark and handsome one' Zayn smirked and relaxed. 'Louis is the funny, weird, yet suspiciously good looking one...' Louis began bouncing in his seat grinning like a cheshire cat 'and Harry is the fit, cheeky one!' I finished. 'What about me?' Niall moaned 'your the annoying brotherly one that is really funny and the one I love anyway!' 'N'aawwww! Danniiiii! I love you too!' He said diving across the circle and landing ontop of me encasing me in a massive bear hug. I began giggling. 'Someone save me!' I gasped between laughing fits.

'Suuperrmaaaaaaannn!' Screamed Louis diving onto Niall crushing me even more. He began thrashing about "attempting" to save me. Liam grabbed both of his arms and Harry grabbed both of his legs. Zayn helped Me and Niall off the floor. 'Thanks for that Niall...' I said glaring at him. 'Wait, what? How was that my fault?' 'You hugged me causing me to need help, in turn Louis came to rescue me and crushed me under you!' I said matter-of-factly.

'Anyway on with the truth or dare...' said Harry sitting in the circle. 'I think we should do ''i've never''...' suggested Liam. 'Liam, you sly alcoholic!' I teased standing to get the shot glasses and vodka. 'I've never kissed a boy' started Liam. Me, Louis and Harry took a shot. Everyone looked alarmed at Louis and Harry. Their bromance never ceases to amaze me. 'I've never wanted to kiss someone in this circle' said Niall. Zayn, Harry and Me all took shots. We all looked at each other puzzled. I was the only girl in the circle which made the situation lightly awkward. Louis began to make soe hand gestured and then said 'Awkward flag pole...' I just burst out laughing. After a few moments everyone else followed suit. Awkward moment over. I couldn't help but wonder though...

This chapter was pretty boring... but please review anyway! love youu lot! my licklee pumkins! xxxxxxx


End file.
